


Balconies and Cigarettes

by tj_rain24



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_rain24/pseuds/tj_rain24
Summary: Taron gets a little drunk and lonely after the Cannes Film Festival. Things take a turn for the best when he and Richard meet up for a chat and a smoke.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 58





	Balconies and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here, and also the first fic I've written since I was like 14. Please leave criticisms, suggestions, etc in the comments. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

Richard looked over at his bedside table, the big 2:30 am on the alarm clock taunted him. He stretched out on his hotel bed, trying and failing to relax after a long and chaotic night at the Cannes festival. He was wearing only a plain white t-shirt and black boxers, same thing he wore to sleep every night. He reached for his phone when he heard the notification buzz, expecting to see a million Twitter mentions about the event, but instead found a text. 

"New message from T- cant sleep :( kinda drunk and lonely and i wanna chat"

Richard smiled at the sight of the message. He unlocked his phone and sent a message back.

"cant sleep either. come over?"

Within seconds, the floating ellipses popped up on the screen. 

"sure. be there in 5"

Richard sat up, rubbing any hopes of sleep from his eyes. He tossed the covers off his legs and wandered over to his suitcase, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. He and Taron were close, but not see-each-other-in-underwear close. Not quite. He glanced over to the bathroom mirror, his trademark tuft of silver hair was not quite aligned, but he didn't really care. He clumsily pulled on the sweatpants, excited to see his friend in a calmer situation. 

He heard a soft knock at the hotel door. He opened it to find Taron in similar attire, a grey shirt and flannel pajama pants. He smiled gently and opened his arms for a hug, and Richard obliged. The two shared a brief embrace, but still warm, comfortable. 

"Hi love," Richard mumbled before backing away, inviting his friend into the room. "How are you?"

"Good, I think, there's just always a weird drop after big events. I always feel really lonely afterwards". Taron explained.

"I understand that too well, mate. I'm going out to have a smoke, come with?" Richard responded, gesturing to the balcony doors.

Taron pulled a gross face. "Richard," he whined. "I thought you were trying to quit!" 

Richard laughed softly. "I know, there's just something about France that makes me crave".

They began walking toward the balcony, Richard picked up the cigarettes and lighter from the table. He slid the door open and stepped out, tapping the pack in his hand. Taron followed, breathing in the cool May air. Richard took out a cigarette, placed it loosely between his lips, and flicked the lighter. He cupped his hand around the flame and brought it to the end of the cigarette, taking in a long drag before tipping his head back and blowing out the smoke. Taron watched intently, he used to smoke a bit, but never enjoyed it quite as much as Richard did. 

"How was tonight for you?" Taron asked, leaning over the balcony rails. 

Richard fiddled with the cigarette in his fingers. "I'm really proud of it," he said, taking another drag. "although it was hard not to hate myself during most of the film".

Taron laughed. "I saw some photos on Twitter, I looked like a nervous wreck the whole night".

"Not at all mate, you looked incredible". He flicked the butt of the cigarette, sending ash over the edge of the balcony.

"Nah, you looked incredible. You looked like James Bond".

"I guess that makes you my Bond girl" he laughed. 

Taron smiled and smacked Richard on the shoulder. Richard took one last puff before stubbing out the cigarette on the rail and tossing the butt on the ground. 

"You really did look handsome," Taron said shyly. "I caught myself staring a few times".

Richard giggled as he exhaled, wisps of smoke dancing around the two. "I know. I saw you". He looked down at the floor, trying to hide his blush. An awkward silence fell over them, neither of them knew how to proceed. 

"I don't know if this is my drunkenness talking..." Taron trailed off.

"...But?" Richard questioned. Taron shuffled in place, avoiding eye contact, the words on the tip of his tongue but hesitant to be spoken aloud.

"I really wanna kiss you right now". 

Richard laughed, slightly unsure about if he was serious or not. He looked up and caught Taron's eyes staring straight back at him, heavy with desire. Time stands still as the pair drift together, their lips connect and they pause, frozen. It feels strange and familiar at the same time, confusing and content. Richard snaked his arm around Taron's waist, pulling him closer. Taron's hands found their way to Richard's chest, feeling the sculpted muscle underneath his thin t-shirt, delicately tracing his collarbones. Taron's mouth opened slightly, their tongues danced, breathy moans escaping here and there. Richard slowly broke away, placing his forehead to Taron's.

"You don't know what you do to me, T" he whispered. He brought his hand up to Taron's, taking it lower and lower down his body until they reached his hardening member. Taron took in a sharp breath, he felt his own cock twitch in response. A low groan escaped Richard's mouth when Taron began palming him through his sweatpants, a sound so beautiful and foreign to Taron that he couldn't help but smile. He looked back into Richards eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. He reached out to steady himself on the balcony rail and dropped to his knees in front of him, nudging him backwards so that he was leaning on the rail. Taron brought his hands up underneath Richard's shirt, stroking his abs before wrapping his fingers underneath the waistbands of both his sweatpants and boxers and clumsily pulled them halfway down his thighs. Richard's growing erection bobbed in front of Taron, his mouth watering at the sight. He leaned forward and took Richard's tip in his mouth, closing his lips and running his tongue around his head. 

"Fuck, Taron," Richard moaned. dropping a hand down to run his fingers through Taron's hair. 

Taron took that as his cue. He dropped his jaw, hollowed his cheeks, and slowly took more and more of Richard into his mouth until he was at the base. Richard watched, amazed. Taron pulls back, swipes his tongue around the head, repeat. His eyes occasionally drifted up to Richard's face, watching the expression as he worked his mouth. He pulled back once more, taking Richard's cock out of his mouth completely. He looked up with sweet eyes.

"How am I doing?" he said with a smug smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, keep going, fuck," Richard babbled, barely able to form words. He let out a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding when Taron took him back in his mouth entirely, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, twisting his wrist as he moved up and down Richard's shaft. 

Taron felt a strong hand on the back of his head as Richard let out moans and expletives of pleasure. He felt small beads of precum pool at the back of his tongue. He kept his head still as Richard began fucking into his mouth. Taron felt his body begin to stiffen, legs shaking and hips stuttering as he reaches his peak.

"Oh fuck, I- I'm gonna cum..." he growls.

Taron takes Richard's entire length and swallows around him, sending him over the edge. Richard lets out a noise somewhere between a scream and a growl as he finds his release, ropes of cum filling Taron's mouth. Taron holds still and lets Richard ride out his orgasm, feeling him begin to take himself out of his mouth. Taron relaxes his jaw, drool and cum drips from his lower lip when Richard pulls out of his mouth. He stands up and licks his lips in front of Richard, proving he swallowed every last bit. 

"Dirty boy," Richard giggles as he pulls his sweatpants back up to his waist. He kisses Taron passionately, tasting the remnants of himself on his tongue. He quickly spins both of them around so that Taron is now the one leaned up against the rail. "Your turn," he smirks, dropping down to his knees. 

He swiftly pulled down Taron's pajama pants, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. His erection was strong and proud, coming to rest parallel to the ground. Richard placed a delicate kiss to the tip, hearing a moan in response. He rises up on his haunches and spits directly on the head of Taron's cock, wrapping his fingers around and sliding down his shaft. He looks up at Taron as he pumps his hand faster and faster. Taron's head was thrown back and he was biting his lip to keep from moaning. Richard suddenly replaced his hand with his mouth. Taron whined in pleasure, looking down at his man with lust and desire.

"Fucking hell, Rich, you feel so good," he whispered. 

Richard hummed around Taron's cock, the vibrations made him moan louder than he was comfortable with. Richard was unrelenting, he moved his head faster and faster down Taron's aching member until Taron could barely form a sentence. "You're gonna make me cum soon," he choked out. 

Richard smirked and brought a hand up to start gently kneading Taron's balls in his fingers. He heard a few lovely noises from Taron, a variety of desperate whines and moans that made him smile to himself.

"Oh god, Richard, I'm cumming, I'm cum-" he groaned. His body stiffened up, his eyes were shut tight and his mouth hung open in a silent scream. Richard still did not let up, he worked his mouth through Taron's entire orgasm, milking every drop. 

Richard gently guided Taron to the ground, quietly giggling at how shaky his entire body was during his post orgasm bliss. He kissed Taron, gently, sweetly, lovingly. They both came down from their high together. After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, Richard slowly stood up and helped Taron to his feet and the two went back inside. Richard climbed back into bed, leaving plenty of room for Taron to lay next to him. 

Richard fell asleep first. He was lying on his back with his arm around Taron who was curled up beside him. Taron took in a deep breath and pressed in closer to Richard's chest. He laid there awake for a while, thinking about the beautiful man wrapped around him, thinking about the events that just took place, thinking about what the future had in store for them. He felt safe, loved, content. Something about Richard made him feel complete. He slowly drifted off with a smile on his face. 

He wasn't lonely anymore.


End file.
